Picture Them in Love
by Stelena-Beautiful
Summary: A collection of Elizabeth and Lucky drabbles. They are connected but also non-linear. Happy reading, LL2 fans!
1. Tears, Love, Death

100 Liz and Lucky drabbles. I love Liz/AJ too but have a fine appreciation for LL2! Hope you like this. They are fairly AU and jump around a lot time-wise.

**1 - Tears**

Lucky took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Come in," said a still-familiar soft feminine voice. Despite the circumstances, a brief smile came to his face thinking how much she sounded the same. He opened the door and walked inside. She looked the same too. Beautiful as always but a lot more sad as if life had given her a good beating.

"Elizabeth," he said softly.

"Lucky!" She cried out. "Oh my god what are you doing here?"

"Should I not have come ...?"

"Are you kidding?! Of course you should have! I've missed you like crazy," she said. He moved closer to her and offered her a little hug.

"Lucky, I'm not going to break," she chided him gently, wrapping her arms around his lean waist and holding onto him tightly for a long moment. Not long enough though in his opinion. Not long enough to compensate for the years he had missed seeing her and touching her; her birthdays he spent alone wishing she was there so he could break out his guitar and sing to her, or the Christmases and other holidays totally devoid of joy or any tacky decorations.

_Not nearly long enough at all._

Finally she let go of him and he walked over to the other side of the bed and reached for her hand. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better, a lot better," she said.

Lucky offered her a little chiding smile. "C'mon, Liz, you can be honest with me. Dad told me you and your husband ... You ..."

"Lost our baby in the train wreck. Yes, yes we did ... But I'm going to be okay. I mean, I am already ..." She attempted a smile but tears were already coursing down her cheeks and belied her words.

"Liz, I'm so -"

"Don't say you're sorry for me please. That's all anyone has been doing since it happened and I am kind of tired of it. I wanted to give my little boy a baby sister so badly ..."

"Elizabeth, is there anything I can say or do to help you feel better?"

Liz just nodded and held out her arms to him. "Hold me, Lucky, just hold me ..."

XoXoXo

**2 - Love**

Lucky looked in the nursery window at the little gurgling beauty - the only one of three boys. At least he assumed they were boys being that they were all swaddled in blue blankets. They were adorable of course but his eyes belonged to the little girl in the room. Seven pounds, seven ounces of pure Elizabeth in her, from her thick crop of chestnut hair to her familiar greenish eyes. Lucky was so glad she had finally come. That Elizabeth now had a baby girl to complete her little family.

Kelly Lee saw him as she passed by and said, "It's time for Liz to feed the little one. Do you want to pick her up and take her to Elizabeth's room?"

Lucky smiled. "I don't know if I should. I mean, she's not -"

"Just pick her up, Lucky, come on."

Lucky walked into the nursery, right over to the little girl's crib with the words "Baby Girl Lansing" on them. The last name gave him pause, of course; it always sort of did because he had always thought he would be the one to put a ring on Liz's finger and give her children. But it was not to be now...

He picked up the little girl and she felt feather light in his arms as he followed Kelly down the hall to Elizabeth's room. Liz had had a long, difficult labor but was sitting up in bed, seeming to expect them. She had a pleasant expression on her face as she watched Lucky follow Kelly inside the room.

"Hey," Elizabeth said, looking right at Lucky. "Thank you for bringing her."

"It was my pleasure," Lucky said and he gently set the little girl down in Elizabeth's arms. Elizabeth looked at the little girl with pure unadulterated love on her pretty face.

"God, she's perfect. It's hard to believe Ric and I got so fortunate to have two healthy children."

Lucky shifted from foot-to-foot somewhat anxiously. "Yep."

Somewhere along the way, Kelly had disappeared but they had barely noticed. Elizabeth was too intent on the baby and Lucky was too intent to watch mother and daughter bond.

"What are you going to name her?" Lucky asked. "Never mind. You probably want to wait till Ric gets here."

Lucky knew he had said the wrong thing as her eyes immediately filled with tears. "I'm so -"

"Don't be sorry, Lucky. I just don't think Ric is coming. He's not answered any of my pages or phone calls. I think he just doesn't want to be here ..."

Lucky sighed and touched Elizabeth's cheek. "Then he's a fool, Elizabeth, because if I were him nothing could drag me away from all this ..."

XoXoXo

**3 - Death (Dead)**

"I wish you wouldn't do this, Lucky, I really wish you wouldn't," she said with tears in her eyes as she watched him packing up the last of his belongings.

He looked back at her with tears in his own emerald eyes. "I have to, Elizabeth. I don't know who I am anymore... I mean, I cheated on you with your own sister. The old Lucky, the one I like to believe is still deep down inside of me somewhere, he wouldn't have done that. Ever since I came back from being 'dead' and under Helena's control, I haven't felt like myself. I do different things yet I don't understand why I do them anymore, they don't have meaning. I haven't felt like myself in a really long time and leaving ... that's the only way I'm ever going to find the old Lucky Spencer that I actually used to kind of like."

Elizabeth walked over to him, taking his hands in her own. "We can work on all that, together. We can work our way back because we have a permanent lock, remember?"

"I remember," he said, leaning over and kissing the top of her head. "And we always will but I've got to go. I'm sorry. So sorry."

Before he could change his mind, he had grabbed his duffel bag and headed outside where he had parked a shiny new motorcycle, his one luxury item on his journey to self-discovery. He looked back at the house he had shared with Liz and saw her watching him through the window. He nearly walked back inside and took her in his arms but he knew he couldn't do that. If he was ever going to deserve her again, he had a lot of soul-searching to do.


	2. Shattered, Friendship

_**Short update I know lol But its something!**_

**4 - Shattered**

He broke his arm in a minor car accident. She wants to play nurse to him and he loves the idea. Sort of. Because when she reaches for his hand or is anywhere near him, when she's so close he could reach out and hold her in his arms, he can't quite enjoy it because he's thinking how it's not enough just to be close to her anymore because he wants so much more. He wants to protect her, love her openly, caress her face and kiss her, and do all the things a lover would do for the woman in his life.

But he still doesn't feel worthy. He still doesn't feel he deserves a second chance after everything he's done, after every time he's broken her heart.

Still he can't help but react badly when one day he comes to the hospital to see her on her shift and she tries to break the news to him as gently as she can. She takes his hand and she looks at him in such a way that he knows what she is going to say somehow though he doesn't want to hear it.

"Lucky ... Ric's back ..." She says and his heart drops into his toes. _He's shattered._

* * *

><p><span><strong>5 - Friendship<strong>

"Lucky, _Lucky!"_ She cried as soon she heard the fit of his key in the lock. She immediately bolted up from where she had been cowering in a corner during the raging storm. Winter storms in New York were always a bitch but this one had left her beyond rattled.

"Hey, Elizabeth, what's wrong?" Lucky asked as she hurled herself into his arms. She shook against his chest almost violently.

"The storm. It made me –" She could hardly talk; she was sobbing so hard. "Really scared. Every scratch on the roof … I thought it meant He was coming for me." They both knew who "He" was. There was no need for clarification.

"Hey, it's okay. You're not alone. I got here as soon as I could. I am sorry I was away so long. My dad and me got into a shouting match and –"

"It's alright," Liz said. She pulled away from him. "I'm sorry I freaked out like this."

"Don't ever apologize to me."

Elizabeth looked sheepish. "It's just two weeks until Valentine's Day and I'm freaking out. I need to let this go. I'm being stupid."

"Liz, come on. Don't say that. It's barely been a year since it happened."

Elizabeth nodded. "I know but I feel like I should be over it by now."

"There's no time limit on this kind of stuff, I don't think," Lucky said gently. "Tell you what. Why don't I make us some hot tea and build a fire and we'll watch some silly sitcom on the TV? Laugh until our stomachs hurt…" He looked at her nibbling her lip. "What do you say?"

"Well there's a new episode of 'Friends' on tonight…"

Lucky smiled. "Are you still Team Ross and Rachel?"

Elizabeth smiled through her tears. "Yes. A love based on mutual friendship. ..I think I really want that someday. Someday when I'm not so damaged maybe."

Lucky reached out and lightly brushed her cheek with his knuckles. She leaned into his touch. "You're not damaged, Elizabeth, or broken. You're a survivor and please don't forget that."

"When you say that I almost believe it." She gave him an impromptu hug and then moved over to the sofa. She dropped down onto it, curling her tiny legs underneath her. "Lucky?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for being here. Not just tonight but all the time. You saved me in ways you'll never understand."

Lucky nodded and offered her a sheepish smile. Then he was off to make tea as Liz turned on the TV. She felt a lot calmer now; a lot less afraid. Lucky Spencer had that curious effect on her.


	3. Shades of Grey

_**Hope this is okay. More will be coming soon!**_

**Shades of Grey**

Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was reading. "Fifty Shades of Grey" was like no other book that she had ever devoured before. Dr. Kelly Lee had thrust it into her hand the night before after a particularly long shift at the hospital, insisting that she read it_. "It's going to change your life, Liz,"_ Kelly had assured her. Elizabeth wasn't sure if it was changing her life but it sure was making her flush from head to toe; noticeably heating up her body, making her feel things she hadn't allowed herself to feel in such a long time.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and she jumped in her seat on the sofa. She looked around for some place to stash the book and finally settled for sticking it underneath a pillow. She tried to soothe her racing hormones by thinking of clean things like church and holy water and blinding sunshine but it didn't work. All she could hope was that she didn't appear as _fazed_ as she felt.

She ran to the door as the doorbell chimed again. She opened it and immediately broke into a fresh blush. None other than Lucky stood there, looking hotter than hell with a bouquet of daisies in his calloused hands. "Lucky," she whispered and her voice came out sounding choked. She cleared her throat. "Um, hey."

"Hey… Is this a bad time?"

"Uh, no. Not at all," Elizabeth said. Lucky held out the flowers and she buried her face in them to hide the blush on her skin. "They smell wonderful. Thanks so much. I love them."

"I'm glad," Lucky said.

"Come in," Liz said. She sniffed the flowers again before shutting the door after him. "What's the occasion for the flowers?"

"I don't need an occasion, do I?" Lucky said with a twinkle in his gorgeous eyes.

"No, no, you don't. Thanks for thinking of me. Let me just put these in some water. I'll be right back."

Elizabeth rushed into the kitchen and filled a vase with water. She also tossed some cold water on her face to hopefully cool her down. She put the flowers in the crystal vase and carried them out into the living room. She almost dropped the vase as she saw Lucky about to take a seat on the sofa.

"_Don't!"_ she cried and immediately set down the flowers on a little table and hurried to him. Lucky looked at her curiously.

"Don't sit down?"

"Well not there," she amended. He was dangerously close to unearthing the smutty book. If he saw it, she would certainly die of embarrassment. "Cam – Cam uh, he spilled some juice there earlier. I cleaned it up but it's still a bit … sticky." She blushed furiously.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" Lucky asked as he approached her. His cologne was teasing and tantalizing her nostrils. She forced herself to turn away and not be affected.

"I'm fine. Perfectly fine. Why wouldn't I be?" She asked.

"You're acting … Not like yourself exactly."

"Am I?"

"Yeah."

"Oh well I'm fine, I swear. More than fine. I'm just a bit … warm."

"Are you getting sick?" Lucky asked and god bless him; he immediately reached out and placed his hand on her forehead. His hand felt hot and familiar and she could imagine it travelling all over her. God, it had been way too long since she'd been with a man. A man like Lucky. Good and kind and impossibly sexy. Ric was sexy too of course, sinfully so, but she'd had no choice but to kick him out after his dalliance with Reese Marshall. That had been over five months ago. She felt like she was going to explode with needy desire.

She shifted away from Lucky. She had feelings for him, such deep feelings; she always had. But he had made no moves on her and there was no way she was throwing herself at him.

She'd just have to take an extra cold shower tonight…


	4. Party, Seeking Solace

_**Just reminding you all that these move in a non-linear fashion so they are sort of jumbled around! Have to get through a little angst though before we can get to the romance stuff haha**_

**Party**

"Mmmm. Lucky sure is looking good these days," Kelly Lee remarked as she and Elizabeth watched Lucky parading Cameron around on his shoulders at the hospital Christmas party. "But then again, I'm sure you've noticed."

Elizabeth tore her hungry gaze from Lucky and looked at Kelly. "Well, Lucky always has been handsome."

"Yes, but he's gotten even more so; more manly. And damn those muscles and that tight butt and –"

"Stop!" Elizabeth said almost too loudly.

"Oh right. Sorry. I was talking about your man and that's a sensitive issue."

"My man?" Elizabeth echoed. Her face flamed. "Lucky's not my man. He's my friend, my confidant, my-"

"Okay so if he's not your man, you won't mind if I take a crack at him then?"

The eggnog Elizabeth had consumed earlier suddenly turned sour in her stomach. "Well, um... Lucky needs a … good woman in his life."

"Screw 'good'. I think Lucky needs a little 'naughty' in his life." Kelly looked at Elizabeth as she rubbed her hands together. "You sure you're cool with this?"

"Yeah. I have no say in who Lucky dates." Elizabeth offered Kelly as bright of a smile as she could muster. She couldn't help but stare though as Kelly straightened her impossibly short red dress and practically sambaed over to Lucky. Soon she was chatting him up and Lucky was smiling. Dammit, he was smiling and Cameron was too.

"You should have told her 'no'," Nadine Crowell said, moving over to Elizabeth.

"You heard that?"

"Yeah I was right over there… Under the mistletoe ..."

"With Nikolas?"

Nadine smiled and dabbed at her puffy lips. "Yes. You know there's no one else I'd rather smooch."

"I know… I should have guessed… But I didn't see because –"

"Because you were too busy watching Lucky and now watching Lucky with Kelly."

"I was –"

"Admit it, Liz. You're not over Lucky."

"I was married to Ric…"

"Was, yes. Past tense. The divorce has been finalized for months now."

"Lucky and I haven't been together in years … He probably doesn't even think of me 'that way' anymore…"

"Doubtful. I've seen the way he looks at you and talks to you… But my friend, as my Aunt Raylene would say, you can't leave a rooster alone in a house full of hens for very long or else-"

Elizabeth held up a hand to stop Nadine. As much as she liked the other nurse, she wasn't in the mood for any Southern-boiled advice right now. "I get it. I need to stake my claim or lose Lucky forever."

Nadine nodded. "It might not be Kelly that he ends up with – in fact, I doubt it - but the point is he could end up with someone else if you don't speak up soon and tell him what's in your heart."

"I guess I'm a little worried."

"I know," Nadine said as she looped her arms lightly around Elizabeth's shoulders. "But what's the worst that could happen?"

"He could say that he doesn't feel the same way."

"I sincerely doubt that's going to happen. Look at him now, Liz. He's talking to Kelly but he's looking at you. If that doesn't say it all, nothing will."

Elizabeth watched Lucky as he offered her a little smile that she knew was just for her. Her heart raced. Maybe Nadine was right. Maybe it was time that she said something. She was awfully tired of waiting to be happy again. And the truth was, she was only truly happy when she was with Lucky and her kids…

* * *

><p><span><strong>Seeking Solace<strong>

Seeking solace in a bottle was the only way Lucky could think of to handle the news that Ric was back. He knew now that he'd never had a chance with Elizabeth. If he were honest with himself though, he would have to admit that he'd lost any chance with her years ago when he had bedded down with her sister and biggest rival, Sarah.

He sighed as he sipped on his rum and coke. He wanted to get truly shit-faced to forget the way Elizabeth had tearfully told him the news that she was back with her husband, for good this time. If he was a better man, Lucky would have been happy for her – happy for her kids - but wasn't a better man. He was just ... him.

He sucked down his rum and coke and asked Coleman to hit him again. "You're not driving tonight are you?" Coleman asked warily.

Lucky rolled his eyes. "No, okay, I'm not." Coleman nodded and proffered the drink. Lucky snatched it from his fingers and greedily poured the contents down his throat. He was going to get drunk enough to forget Liz's name.

As if that were possible.

Coleman suddenly let out a low whistle. "Damned sexy woman approaching at five o'clock," he said and he licked his lips.

Lucky peered over his shoulder and noticed a highly attractive brunette in a black leather jacket wending her way through the throng of drooling bar patrons. She looked familiar to him and then he realized why. She had been a visitor to the station a few times, all mixed up in the business of Don Sonny Corinthos.

She slid onto a stool two down from his. Coleman twirled his mustache. "What can I get you, honey?"

"A cold beer," she replied. "Oh and you can stop looking down my top."

Coleman shook his head. "Playing hard to get?"

"Hardly. You're just not my type," she said and swiveled on the bar stool. She looked at Lucky as Coleman moved away. "Is he always like that or am I just lucky?"

Lucky chuckled in spite of himself. "Lucky…"

"What's so funny?"

"Lucky. That's my name."

"Hmm. Confidant. I like it."

"No, that's really my name."

"Alrighty then," she said. She held out her hand. "I'm Sam."

He grasped her fingers for a brief moment. "Yeah, I know who you are. I've seen you in the station a few times."

"The station? Oh, so you're a cop."

He noticed her expression. "Yeah. And my dad doesn't like cops either. They tend to … arrest him."

"Oh yeah? Maybe I should meet this dad of yours. He sounds like a cool guy."

Lucky smirked as he swirled the drink in his hand. "You don't think I'm a cool guy?"

"I am not sure. I haven't totally figured you out yet."

Lucky smiled wider and took a sip of his drink. It emboldened him. "Maybe we could try to figure each other out..."

"Is that a line?" Sam asked with a laugh.

"I don't know," Lucky said, feeling embarrassed. "Maybe…"

"If it was, you need a much better approach," Sam said. "But look, you could dazzle me with your words and ply me with liquor and I still wouldn't sleep with you."

Lucky's smile died away. He wanted to call her a bitch but the truth was, he was a loser. He knew it as well as she and everyone else did.

"C'mon. I didn't mean it like that," Sam said. "You're attractive but I've finally learned my lesson - not to go falling for guys who are already in love with someone else. That's how I wrecked my life so many damn times."

"You think I'm in love with someone?" Lucky asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty much written all over you. What's her name?"

Lucky sighed. "Elizabeth."

"Hmm, fancy name. I bet she's a real peach."

Lucky laughed. "She's … amazing."

"See? I knew it. You are hung up on someone... So why don't you tell her how you feel?"

He shrugged. "Missed my chance."

"Been there, done that," Sam said, not unsympathetically. "But hey, it might work out. You never know."

"Doubtful," Lucky said. He sighed and pushed away his drink. For whatever reason, he no longer had the taste for it. He looked at Sam. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For not letting me totally destruct tonight."

Sam nodded. "Good luck… Lucky."

"Thanks. I'll need it," he said as he walked out of the bar. He knew he couldn't drive like this, so he took off on foot.

Without really even planning it, he found his way to the Lansing house. Maybe it wasn't too late to approach Liz. Just being able to see her gorgeous face might make him feel a little less insane. She was his sanity, his home, after all.

He climbed the front steps and was about to knock on the door when he heard voices from inside. He happened to look through the window and see Elizabeth. She wasn't alone. She was rocking her baby daughter while Ric held them both against him. She was smiling at Ric like he had hung the moon.

Lucky felt his chest ache. Was he destined to hurt like this forever? To be alone forever? To love and long for a woman he could never, ever have again?

With a soft sigh, he turned around and trotted back down the steps, headed out into the cold, lonely night again.

_**TBC … Thanks to ilovedana53 for all the reviews thus far!**_


End file.
